


Wawanakwa: Boarding School

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Series: Total Drama high school AU [1]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confession Booth, Multi, mixture of the first and the second season, unknown if it's on video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: I wondered what it would be like if Total Drama was High School instead of a Reality TV show... So I decided to write this fanfiction...





	Wawanakwa: Boarding School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to start with a small list of things you need to know.
> 
> 1)All Students are sophomores [at least only the ones we interact with]
> 
> 2)Gwen and Trent will both be transferring from and to the same school [he went because she was going.]
> 
> 3)I am a Gwencan shipper so if you have a problem with that then you may want to not read this fanfiction
> 
> 4)Sierra and Alejandro will not be in this first volume but will join for the second one
> 
> 5)Oh and I love the game Heather and Alejandro play with one another so I will add that next volume
> 
> 6)They have a confession but I mainly use it for comedic purposes or so you as the readers can know what the character is thinking
> 
> 7) I may have forgotten something... but I'll just warn you before the next chapter if I did
> 
> PS: it's AU so they may be slightly out of character.

Gwen sat in the main office playing with a loose string from her skirt as she waited for them to falsely blame her for something yet again. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest. Gwen's mother had been in the office alone with the principle for when felt like an eternity. They did, in the end, find Gwen guilty because of the lack of evidence and the reputation she'd racked up previously. Needless to say, she and her mother entered a plea bargain and chose to send Gwen to a newly opened boarding school so she could straighten herself out. Before they went though both signed a contract because it was either that or they'd send Gwen to juvie and her mother didn't like her daughter's chances.

That's how reluctant Gwen ended up at Wawanakwa the new boarding school though the other students had a nicer start. "You'll call every Friday right? Oh and don't forget to eat breakfast every day. Get good grades and we may be able to take you out of here sooner. But most importantly makes some friends." Her mother said handing Gwen the last of her bags. The instant afterwards her mother hugged her goodbye while whispering, "I love you."

Her mother returned to the car driving away to let another car pull up, then the unexpected happened, Trent stepped out of the car. Gwen's jaw dropped to the floor as did her bags. "Trent!?"

"Hey, Babe!" he said walking over to give her a hug she accepted but didn't return his hug. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at him.

"You didn't believe in long distance relationships so I made it short distance by applying here too." He said smiling down at her with his million-dollar grin, "My parents loved the idea." He said picking up her bags too.

"This is temporary Trent you shouldn't have done that," Gwen said following him into the building.

"Where you go I follow Gwenie."

 

**_Gwen's Confessional_ **

_"Where you go I go? Is he stalking me or something?!" She huffed in the confession booth._

_"Oh and don't get me started on the nickname," Gwen growled muttering under her breath for a few moments._

_"Gwenie... What am I a fucking Southern Belle!" She yelled before slumping back in defeat._

_"We were supposed to use this as a small break from one another..."_

 

 

The pair finished the school tour without incident before they were sent to their respective dorm rooms. Trent on one side of the hall Gwen to the other side.

* * *

 

Trent to his delight had two other roommates who introduced themselves with matched enthusiasm. "Hey, I'm Trent."

"Oh I'm Harold," The redhead said looking like your stereotypical nerd. Skinny, freckled all over with square-rimmed glasses, and if that didn't fit he had on a science shirt that show two atoms one saying " _I've lost an electron_ " the other saying " _Are you positive?_ " 

Then Trent looked over at his other roommate who looked like the exact opposite plump, blonde haired... and stuffing his face with food. The blonde must of sensed Trent's stare because he finally looked up from his food and spoke, "I'm Owen, you're bed's over there. Do you like food?"

The brunette looked from side to side in the awkward moment and blunt question before answering, "yes...?"

"Okay, we can be friends." The guy said before going back to eating his food that was so messed up that this point that Trent couldn't figure out what it was, or at least used to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Gwen found only one of her roommates inside. "Hey..." She said closing the door walking over to the figure.

"Hey!" The blonde said turning around with her surfboard still, "You must be Gwen." She said walking over to shake the pale goth's hand. "I'm Bridgette, Leshawna should be here soon, I think she must be stuck in traffic."

"Traffic?" Gwen asked with a disbelieving smirk shaking the girl's hand still. 

"Probably lost then," Bridgette said shrugging her shoulders returning to unpacking her things, "Since you're second you get second pick on bed and dresser. We also only have one toilet, probably for those who pee in there sleep, but the sink/mirror has good makeup storage." She said hanging things up in the closet. "Oh and I called the closet but just ask me if you want to store a couple dresses," she said and Gwen just stood watching the girl stuff her surfboard under her bed for storage purposes. 

Gwen took around the room before running over to the bed closest to the bay window bench. "We have a bay window?!"

"Yes... They're actually quite annoying so you can have that if you want it's got extra storage Leshawna may fight you for." Bridgette said absently before looking down at her watch in shock.

"It's 8:15! I missed breakfast again!" She growled before pulling off the Wawanakwa bed sheeting.

"You hungry? I have food with me you can-"

"No, I'm just gonna need coffee before the challenge," Bridgette said stuffing her hands into her blue jacket pockets.

"I've got that too..." Gwen said moving over to her hard case bag, that reminded her of Harry Potter's suitcase, unlocking it the young teen pulled out an old coffee machine. "It's older but it works like a charm. My family is coffee religious so we always have spares for when we go on holiday. I'll brew us a pot while you tell me about this challenge thing."

 

_**Bridgette's Confessional** _

_"She must be new. Poor thing, she seems so sweet."_

_"Okay, so challenges on the first day are supposed to get you pumped for the school year._

_like last year we had an obstacle course alien movie style the winner always gets a prize_

_afterwards. So we all try because it also gets you a +15 bonus in all your classes counted_

_as_ _extra credit."_

 

"That wasn't in the brochures!" Trent said starting to pace across the room.

"like this was in the brochures too, they played you accept it you're stuck." Harold said comic book in hand, "Unless you have a darn fucking good loophole in your contract."

"Gwen said hers was temporary what does that mean?" 

"It means she put in a very good loophole." 

"No wonder she was so mad at me earlier!" Trent said running out of their room to bump into an under-caffeinated punk wearing a skull shirt.

"Watch it-" He started but couldn't finish because Trent was already running towards Gwen's room like an Olympic Champion. 

Once Trent reached what he believed to be Gwen's room he knocked eagerly on the door 9 times. To his surprise, this small blonde chick opened the door instead, "Can I help you?"

 "I was looking for-"

"She's not interested dude, she's got a boyfriend already now move aside." This booming voice said behind him. Bridgette just rolled her eyes as Leshawna made her way through the door closing it behind her and in the poor dude's face. "So am I the second one here?" He heard the black woman who pushed him aside say through the door, though he didn't hear the blonde's reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Later in that day, Trent faced the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Gwen anytime soon since Harold told him the class you get will be your only classroom no changes. Harold was in 42, along with Gwen and Owen, whereas Trent was stuck in room 49.

 

_**Trent's Confessional** _

_"I'm really starting to regret coming here. I'm gonna be stuck and Gwen will get_

_to go back to our old school... Maybe I could convince her to stay? Though_

_it will probably make no difference we don't have class together so I won't be_

_able to see her except at recess and lunch, but seriously that's not enough_

_time. At least my room has a 9 in it, that's got to be a good sign right?"_

 

Gwen, on the other hand, was overjoyed to not have a single class with Trent, at least then she got some of the space she wanted from him by going to this school. She leaned against the wall beside her classroom door trying her hardest not to look over at the lovey-dovey couple. It looked like an odd pairing, it sounded like an odd pairing, it was an odd pairing. Between sucking face the female in this couple would tell her partner what he needed to do... academically? 

 

**_Gwen's Confessional_ **

_"What the hell? She's telling him to listen in class and that he needs a 3.4 GPA?_

_How is that not the biggest turnoff? I mean I'm gonna tell you to listen and_

_get good grades like your mother would while I make out with you. It's almost_

_as if she believes in the 'Oedipus Complex'." Gwen said before violently shaking her_

_head disgusted by the thought._

 

Gwen decided to rely on her coffee to handle the rest of this class period before recess. Soon enough more people came to the classroom and the teacher finally let them inside. "For now sit anywhere but mind you the seat will be temporary." Gwen walked in first sitting in the back furthest corner placing her black backpack on her lap. She watched as everyone filed in but instead of being invisible like she expected everyone was giving her these looks of pity, surprise, and something else she couldn't figure out. That was until one half of the questionable couple came into the room backwards heading blindly start for the desk she was sitting in. "Oh Shit"


End file.
